


Snowy Interlude

by Inuy21



Series: Fenris/Garrett Hawke [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Snowball Fight, This is more...takes place between 2 and Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: With one stray snowball, Hawke and Fenris' traveling gets sidetracked for a moment of fun.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age), Fenris/Male Hawke
Series: Fenris/Garrett Hawke [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1042178
Kudos: 22





	Snowy Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh, well, this is something I've been working on since last year....and finally finished XD

The snowball hit Garrett in the face. If he knew it was coming he could have dodged, but now he was left sputtering and shaking off the shock as Fenris laughed. One hand wiped the cold residue off his cheek and nose then combed fingers through his beard and down his chin. He thought about retaliating, but sharp green eyes watched his every move, and Garrett knew that he would never hit Fenris with feigning the attack. 

Hawke chuckled, side eyeing Fenris as he advanced on his smiling lover. Fenris stood his ground, feet planted apart as if preparing for Garrett to pounce and perhaps he might have if not for the obvious guard against it. How Hawke wanted to just tackle Fenris to the ground and smother him in heated kisses, but that would come later. Instead, Garrett reached out with his wet, cold hand and skimmed it along Fenris’ cheek and ear. 

“Hawke,” Fenris grumbled, pulling away to rub the wet and cold away on his fur-lined cloak. 

The action gave Hawke just enough time to scoop down and pitch his own snowball at the distracted man. In his haste, Hawke misaimed, and the snow landed on Fenris’ forehead, showering specks into his hair. Ah, no matter, it was still a hit, a victory in Hawke’s book. 

Fenris’ green eyes snapped toward Hawke, a growl parting his lips before declaring, “That’s it!”

Quick as lightning, Fenris retaliated but this time Garratt managed to dodge the wild throw, though his footing slipped at the sharp turn. As he landed and rolled through the snow, Garrett collected more snow into another ball and securely held it until gaining his balance. Fenris was already on the move, careful of his footing and speed in the ankle-deep snow and giving another wild toss of balled snow at Garrett. A hit to the chest this time, a sly smile splitting Fenris’ lips as Garrett chuckled and took aim with his own clump of snow. 

With a quick side-step Fenris dodged, but before he could taunt Hawke and strike back an explosion of cold wetness splattered against his shoulder. Flecks of chilliness scattered from his eye down to his mouth causing his tongue to lash out in an attempt to swipe away the mess. An arm swiped across his cheek to dispel what he could of the attack, while his mind recollected from the shock. It was Garrett now standing across the open lane doubled over in laughter and wiping at his eyes. At least Fenris didn’t have to worry about another sneaky hit and being pelted to the ground. 

When the silence lingered, Hawke glanced up, mischief in those brown eyes, and said, “Your face. Really Fen, you should know better than to start a fight with me.”

Stinging cold hit Garrett square in the nose, toppling him backward in surprise and leaving him staring at the grey sky above. A smile lingered on his lips as he attempted to brush away the melting snow but was quite content to lay there until his prey approached. Except it was with expertness that Fenris advanced upon the prone Hawke, straddling the bigger man’s body and scooping up snow to pack under Garrett’s coat. Never let Hawke get the upper hand was a lesson fast learned among his close friends.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Garrett protested, wheezing with laughter, curling up to protect his clothes and grabbing for Fenris’ hands. “Now you’re playing unfairly!”

Fenris let out an amused sniff, fingers catching Garrett’s and pushing them beside his head. “Says you, Garrett, king of breaking the rules. Yet you’re so happy to call out everyone else.” His thighs squeezed around the barrel chest, daring Hawke to buck him off if he could.

Hawke rolled his eyes, one corner of his mouth remaining hitched in the air. “Because it’s the only way I can win.” Garrett slowly began to move their hands above his head, bringing Fenris slanting downwards. “Especially against you,” he whispered before craning his neck to brush a tender kiss on Fenris’ lips.

Fenris hummed, tightening his fingers around Hawke’s and notching his chin up. “I’d say against the entire world,” he teased even as Garrett’s kisses continued along the underside of chin, refusing to let up now that they were close. “And if I can catch onto your games then more are bound to follow.”

With a hard yank, Fenris landed atop Garrett’s chest, arms like steel wrapping around Fenris’ back as a soft kiss landed on his cheek and a breathy “sorry” reached his ears before their positions were switched. Fenris blinked, dazed, looking up at the smug face of his lover who now had him pinned in the snow. 

“With you by my side I’ll always be one step ahead.” 

The softness and sincerity on Hawke’s face and eyes had Fenris reaching up, bringing him down for a well-deserved kiss that chased away the chill of the snow.


End file.
